


Award Ceremony

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: The chief organizes a mock award ceremony to help everyone destress.





	Award Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be my only work in the fandom, just so you all know. I mkght write something angsty, but so far no inspiration has struck.

“Hey, Jo. Glad you could make it.”

“Thanks, Seb.” Joseph grunted slightly as he gingerly took his seat, careful not to jostle his arm. It was in a sling, the result of a suspect pushing him down a flight of stairs to get away. Sebastian still caught the suspect despite his desperate attempt to escape, but the fall had broken Joseph’s right arm and he’d been off work for a little over a week.

“How’s the arm?”

“It hurts, still, but that’s to be expected. At least the doc cut down my pain meds, so I’m not too loopy to show up to work.” Sebastian chuckled, patting Joseph lightly on the back. 

“Well, hey. You’re here now, right? Just in time for the award ceremony.”

“Yeah. Wonder what the chief’s got planned with this?”

“Dunno. He said he wanted to do something fun this year, after the bullshit we went through with STEM. Says everyone could use a pickup. We were actually in the machine, sure, but we lost a lot of good officers that day.”

“Yeah.”

“Everyone, thank you all for coming!” It was the chief, standing on a makeshift stage at the precinct.

“Okay, first thing’s first, I want to just touch briefly on why everyone’s here. Coffee and snacks are to my right.” There was a murmur of laughter from the crowd.

“Serious business now. I decided to have a fun award ceremony for us all to destress after the events earlier this year. So, I think every single person at the precinct deserves an award. Ahem.” He cleared his throat and pulled a small card from the top of a stack of dollar store gift cards.

“The precinct’s ‘biggest snackaholic’ award goes to...Jerry Cumberland!” There was laughter and applause as Jerry, a remarkably thin but aging man got up, putting down his plate of cookies to take the card from the Chief.

“As the recipient of an award, you need to give a speech. Every one of you will. So go on.” Jerry sighed.

“Well...I deserve this award for all the snacking I’ve done. I go to the gym four times a week to keep this fit, you know. And thanks. For...enabling my snacking. Glad to see you guys have my well-being at heart.” There was another murmur of laughter from the crowd, as well as applause, and Jerry sat back down.

“The next award! The biggest badass of the year award goes to...Detective Sebastian Castellanos!” Sebastian laughed as he got up and took the card, facing the crowd.

“So do I look the part of the badass?” There were cheers of ‘yeah!’ from the crowd, and Sebastian grinned.

“Guess I need to start saying badass one-liners now. How about this? No need to thank me, ma’am. Just doin’ my job.” There was laughter from the crowd, and a call of ‘take off your shirt!’ Sebastian raised his hands.

“Woah, I’m drawing the line there. And on that note, I’m going back to my seat.” Joseph smiled at him as he sat back down and the chief started calling out the next awards.

“Badass of the year, huh?”

“I guess.”

“Makes sense. You saved me more times than I could count in STEM.”

And then left you to die, Sebastian didn’t say. What he said instead was “I guess. You weren’t half bad yourself, though. All those deductions you made about how things worked, you saved me more times than I could count, too.” Joseph chuckled.

“Yeah, but I guess I didn’t look cool enough while doing it.” Sebastian laughed as well, patting his shoulder.

“You looked cool enough to me. You know-”

“And the ‘most accident prone’ award goes to...Detective Joseph Oda!” Joseph smiled bashfully as he went up to the front and took the card. It was no secret that the entire precinct joked about how many times he suffered ‘accidents’ at work. He’d had everything from paper cuts to gunshot wounds, and something seemed to happen almost weekly.

“...So I suppose you all think it's hilarious that my arm is in a sling right now.” There was a roar of laughter from the crowd.

“I think I’d rather be klutz of the year, to be honest. You can fix klutziness, but you can’t fix suspects looking at you and your partner and assuming you’re the weak one who needs to be protected.”

“To be fair, you’ve shown those bastards otherwise,” Sebastian chimed in, “You’re a real champ!” There were cheers of approval from the crowd, and Joseph laughed quietly as somebody else called “say something nerdy!” He cleared his throat and mimed typing.

“I’m almost finished hacking into the mainframe, just give me a few more seconds!" There was a roar of laughter from the crowd as Joseph took his seat.

“I didn’t know you were a computer hacker,” Sebastian quipped.

“I’m not, really. Well...I dabble on the side.”

“You can hack my computer anytime.” Joseph blinked, then burst out laughing, immediately turning it into a cough when he interrupted the current speech. He was largely ignored, mostly because everyone knew they’d been dancing around their feelings for a while. They didn’t need to say it aloud. They both knew.

“We could...grab some coffee and snacks and duck out?” Sebastian suggested.

“We could…” Joseph hummed, “But I want to stay and watch. Chief wants us to have fun, we both deserve it. ...Maybe more than most.” Joseph sighed, and Sebastian could only nod. He didn’t have to ask what Joseph was thinking about. It could have been anything. In that sense, it didn’t matter what particular part of the hell they’d been through had stolen his focus. 

“...Hey. The next speech is starting.”

“Oh...Thanks.”

“It’s not my fault I’m an asshole, you guys are just stupid.” Laugher again, and Joseph cracked a smile as he watched the awards and speeches, and Sebastian smiled in response. He sighed, wrapping an arm around Joseph and pulling him close, minding his arm.

“Let’s stay after this to chat? Have fun?” Jo smiled again.

“...Sure.”


End file.
